


Aftermath

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Follow on from harm, what happens when Sherlock goes too far even for him and the consequences of his actions have unintended results
Relationships: Anthea/Sally Donovan, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Aftermath

"Hi love, that you finished for today. Yea just had my dinner thinking about a nice long soak, get rid of the smell of death. It's been a nightmare since I got back from Dover. Had a visitor from Interpol today, looking to get interviews with everyone. Yea looks like it will be complicated that's for sure. Well I gave them Sherlocks details they didn't seem too impressed to be fair. Thinking someone has already filled them in with some details. That Major Murray looked like he could see what he was to be honest. He didn't seem too impressed. Barely spoke to him, John neither. I thought he was all right. A policeman in uniform, I guess they too have their rules and regulations just like we do, I suppose most of them will be the same. Sherlock was not happy when he mentioned the secrets act and the fact we had all signed it, think Sherlock thought his didn't count and could just do anything he wanted as per usual. Wouldn't be like him now would it. Yea I love you too . Speak tomorrow love yea. Okay darlin. Bye."  
"What do you want Sherlock, am tired i want to go to bed. Did you hear from Interpol yea well of course I gave them your details they need an interview even if we didn't have nothing to do with the bust and subsequent arrests they still need to speak to us. No he can't, do you ever listen to anything I say to you Sherlock, no he fucking didnt. Well the quicker you speak to them the better then isn't it. No I am not getting Mycroft to get you out of it. Just think about this for a minute if we hadn't had to come and get you, if you had just came back to London you wouldn't need to give them an interview would you. Your choice again Sherlock, not mine not Mycrofts yours. No piss of don't phone me again tonight I won't answer it got it. Good."  
Fucking manchild. Going to be the death of me one of these days. Fuck he even has me speaking to myself now. Fucking wanker.  
"Morning Sally, we got anything on today, thought we might get on with the new rotas."  
"Nothing yet boss. Hoping for peace the next few days to be honest. Still got paperwork from about three weeks ago to do. Need to get a handle on that, I want to see if I can get Anthea away for a long weekend would be bliss that."  
" Yea I know what you mean. Me too. Would be good to get away for a bit. My doesn't think he will be finished til next week at least, am hoping he can get home for the week end. Miss him so much when he's gone. House is too big, hoping to have a very important conversation too. We are thinking about kids Sally, our own family. "  
"Well you seem to have managed to get rid of the six foot toddler at least for the moment that is."  
" he fucking phoned last night to find out why Interpol had his details. Wanted My to get them off his back told him to fuck off, that if he hadn't ignored John and went home instead of Dover he wouldn't have too. That didn't go down well either. Fucking arse. Have you noticed my swearing has increased again, I get it down to the odd one then he kicks off again and am back fully supporting whatever swear word box challenge we have running on my own. Am really starting to hate him with a vengeance Sal and it's getting me worried. "  
"You are doing great Greg really, am surprised it's taken you this long to be honest. You and his nibs will be great parents your kids will be great too. Unlike their uncle."  
" sure hope so. "  
"Sir we have a shout"  
"Thanks Collins, on the way. You got the address."  
" Yes sir, local sir Baker Street man dead outside 221. "  
"What the fuck are you doing here Sherlock. I never called you."  
" no I was visiting my future landlady Mrs. Hudson and lives at 221. Just got here I called it in. Can't find her either. "  
"Sherlock Sherlock, what has happened are you alright."  
" I came to visit, he was lying there I couldn't find you. I called for the police. I thought you were inside dead. "  
"No dear, I stayed at a friend's last night I wasn't home."  
" do you think you can concentrate here for the moment. Do you know who the man is Mrs. Hudson"  
"Yes unfortunately that's my lodger. David McNab. He was moving out after a little episode regarding woman of questionable morals. Brought home an unexpected gift for his wife. She was quite loud about it. She left on Sunday. Poor thing guess she won't care now though will she."  
We will need access to the flat Mrs. Hudson, is there somewhere you can stay for the moment. Get you away from the scene, we will need statements from you both. I will get you two taken to get them now if you don't mind. "  
"I am going no where Lestrade. Murder."  
" yes you are, you called it in therefore you are part of the evidence trail. You can't investigate Sherlock, that's part of the rules, you are involved but not in the way you like. So statement at the yard, I can have you arrested if you want to make it difficult. "  
"Not happening Lestrade, I found him that's all."  
" that's not a statement as you well know. Times ticking Sherlock, like I keep telling you do it now be finished earlier then you can go back to being a pain in my posterior can't you. But you won't be investigating this death."  
"That's what you think Lestrade."  
" it's what I know Sherlock. "  
"Come on Sherlock, you can keep me company, you know what this means don't you. You and your little friend can move in sooner."  
" Never thought of that Mrs. H a silver lining indeed. "  
" what have we got Anderson. "  
"Multiple stab wounds, that's all we seem to get these days stabbing. No sign of the knife yet. We will need access to that basement and the flat. Blood trail down and an open window above. A bit sloppy though some shallow some deep might be two knives involved. Molly can confirm at the post mortum. Nothing on the steps either so far. "  
"Alright get the scene covered someone let Molly Hooper know she has incoming. Leave you in charge here Sally, you know what to do. I will head back get official permission for the flats and the basement, might as well get his interview done as well. Save me having to get everyone involved with Sherlocks interview off of battery charges."  
" Just make sure I don't need to do the same boss. "  
"Haha see you back at the yard."  
" Mrs Hudson, am DCI Greg Lestrade, pleased to meet you heard about you from Sherlock. Be careful he likes setting things on fire that technically shouldn't. Like bath tubs. That took some explaining to the fire brigade. Ask him about it some time. We will need your permission to get into the basement and your tenants flat too. We won't make too much mess. "  
"Yes of course. Here that's my front door and my own flats keys, the keys for the basement are on the wall just inside the kitchen the spares for 221b are there too. You can get into the basement from the hall at the end door opens into the stairwell. Can't rent that out too damp you see. "  
"You mentioned you were staying at a friend's last night."  
" yes a friend's place. "  
"Can I get their name please Mrs. Hudson, we might need to confirm your where abouts, name and a telephone number would do just now."  
" ah yes, it's a gentleman friend Inspector. He is married but not too me, he thinks I don t know. You can go into Speedys ask for Mr. Chatterjee. He runs it his wife doesn't work in the cafe. Its easier just to ask him there instead of a phone call she checks you see. His phone she checks his phone."  
"Oh okay, I can get my sergeant to check that she is still at the scene. Give me a minute please."  
"Sally pop into the cafe next door ask for Mr. Chatterjee, check he spent the night with Mrs. Hudson please. Yes thanks for that. Yes see you back here shortly then, we have Mrs. Hudson's permission for both flats. Yes will do. Get the desk to contact me when your back if I am still interviewing either Mrs. Hudson or Sherlock. Am looking forward too it. Bye"  
"Sorry about that Mrs. Hudson, we do need to check."  
" it's fine Inspector, I don't mind at all , I have nothing to hide Mr. Chatterjee on the other hand. "  
"Now to get Sherlocks, now that will be fun for me Mrs. Hudson. It feels like herding cats getting Sherlock to do anything he doesn't want to do sometimes. "  
"Oh yes indeed Inspector he doesn't like getting told what to do he never did as far as I know. He helped me though. He helped me a lot. Only right I should return the favour. "  
"Okay Sherlock, give me the run down on where when and time would be good as well please. "  
"Easy went to visit my now landlady this morning , found a body outside called you. That's it all. Now can I go I have some things to check. "  
No it isn't it all. Sherlock you know this, okay if you still need pointers on this here you go. What time did you arrive at Baker street "  
"I don't know, check what time I called it in. That will give you the exact time i was at Baker street. "  
" Did you try to get access into the flats."  
"Yes, I couldn't get a hold of Mrs. Hudson. Of course I tried to get in. "  
"Did you check the body touch it all."  
" yes I checked for signs of line but there weren't any. "  
"Are we finished yet Lestrade, I have some theories I need to investigate. Times running as you keep saying to me."  
" Sherlock I need you to listen and acknowledge what I am telling you. You will not be investigating this are we clear. The same thing applies to everyone who reports a crime. They are part of the case. They are excluded from investigating it. That also applies to the police, we do not solve crimes we are technically part of. Now are you getting this. "  
"I will do what I do Lestrade, you will not stop me , am I clear enough for you. "  
" No Sherlock you wont. Interview suspended. "  
"Can I go now. "  
"No I have merely suspended the interview, it's not finished yet Sherlock."  
" you can't keep me here. "  
"Oh I can Sherlock. And I will too. Until you acknowledge on tape what I have just told you. Due process Sherlock. Once you acknowledge that you can't investigate nor can you get anyone say like John Watson to do so on your account either. Let the constable know when you make your mind up. I will come back with a written statement for you to sign as well. "  
"Lestrade, Lestrade get back in here, you can't keep me here. "  
"Let me know either when he starts getting violent or capitulates. I will send Sergeant Donovan down in about five minutes, see if she gets through to him. God I need coffee and a cigarette no make that two cigarettes. "  
"You alright boss. You like a bit pissed guessing Sherlocks too blame."  
" got it in one. Wants to investigate the crime. "  
"Ahh. Not listening then is he."  
" Nope , he isnt, left him in the interview room. Suspended the interview. Told him it will stay that way until he acknowledges the he can't investigate or get John Watson to do it for him either. "  
"Going to send you in."  
" Gee thanks. I am still on distraction mode am i. "  
"Got it in one Sally. Make some more inroads into being his friend. "  
"You do know I hate you sometimes right."  
" Yea I know. "  
"Okay where is he "  
"Room three Sally. Thanks "  
"Sherlock stop with the petted lip, you look like my two year old niece."  
" Where's Lestrade. "  
"Smoking where else did you think he was, drinking champagne with your brother."  
" look Sherlock We all have to follow the rules even you sometimes, this is one of these times. It's looking pretty easy to be fair, thought that a stabbing would be out of your area. Complained last month on that one in Nottinghill, it least it was in a closed room. This looks if not normal, boring I believe is your preferred word. It's on the cctv Sherlock, we already have him, it's his brother in law. Open and shut case Sherlock. Am only letting you know because there isn't anything else to it. Crime of passion protecting his sister from an abuser. That's it all. Sherlock that's it. Nothing even vaguely suspicious. He was watching us Sherlock, he was in Speedys drinking tea. Greg sent me to check on Mrs Hudson's alibi for last night, he still had blood on him. Tried to run when he seen me walking in. I stopped him he hasn't stopped speaking since. "  
"So no big conspiracy theories, no ulterior motive from big underworld bosses, just a brother trying to protect his sister from harm and going about it in the wrong way. Come on we still need you to sign your statement, I can type it while you drink tea at my desk. Avoid the boss that way if you want. I even have biscuits. Just don't tell the boss. Okay. "  
"Why are you being nice to me Sally its disconcerting. "  
"Told you Sherlock not being nice just not being nasty. Got tired of trying to get rid of you, wasn't working thought i would try being nice scare you off that way. Is it working ? "  
"No it isnt. Try something else."  
" will do. Come on let's get this done so we can both get on with our day without shouting if that's even possible with you being here. "  
"I am not sure I like you this way Donovan, it disconcerting when you are not being deliberately nasty to me. What's changed with you something has."  
" told you just not being nasty Sherlock. Decided after that last bullying course I was sent on, seems to me I was being the one thing I shouldn't have been. After all I had enough of it growing up myself. Not easy being female wanting to be a cop and mixed race too recipe for bullying that, sometimes the bullied doesn't realising they are turning out to be the bully. Decided whatever you are doesn't deserve me bullying you now does it. "  
"I still don't get the change why after all this time. We have never seen eye to eye, so explain again why change now. What happened. "  
"Told you, not my place to decide if you are right or wrong, if the way you lead your life is different from mine doesn't make it wrong but my calling you out on it is. None of my business is it and definitely not my place to say it either. But no am sort of hoping that you will return the favour to me as well. Look Sherlock we have a history that is littered with distaste and hatred. You don't deserve it and neither do i so we meet in the middle and agree that we are never going to be best friends But we don't need to be enemies either. Does that make sense. "  
"I suppose it does, But it still doesnt explain why. "  
"Accept it I am not going back to trying to bully you. I will help if I can but won't hinder. "  
" right sign that and you can get lost. Take your new land lady out for lunch. She might let you in quicker then. Save you setting fire to Greg's flat . "  
"It was once and it was in the bath tub. No damage was done to the flat, only the bathroom."  
"As long as you don't do the same at Baker Street you will be fine then won't you. Now get lost Got paperwork to do. Unless you want to give me a hand."  
" boring "  
"Yea Yea bye"  
"Statement from Sherlock typed up and signed, he has left, told him about our suspect not a lot he can do about a confession now is there. Told him to take his land lady out to lunch. He won't do it of course but no harm is asking is there."  
"Thanks Sally, my need to strangle him is getting out of control again. Three months cigarette free and what happens fucking Sherlock happens that's what. And I reach again for the cigarettes. Mycroft is going to be pissed promised him I wouldn't start again. Oh well. Better tell him myself then. Easier than him finding out from someone else. "  
Your brother just pushed my last button, sorry I had a cigarette, the rest of the packet is in the bin. I promise I won't have any more until the next time he gets too me. On the plus side I might get my flat back early. Mrs Hudson' s lodger meet with an accident. Why did his brother in law think he could get away with murder. Sherlock not happy at having been stopped investigating as he called it in. Sally arrested the perp at the scene , he was watching from the cafe. Simple easy case one stroppy brother. Sorry love call me later.  
"Oh Gregory, you were doing so well too."  
"And now he is disappointed in me. Fucking hell. Not having a good day wonder if I can persuade Mike for a beer tonight. "  
"Ask him and Watson. Would do you good to get out for a bit, just don't overdo it. A few pints them home. Asking Mike means you will go home after a few. Even I know that, because having Sarah after your arse isn't something you will do. Your not that stupid are you. "  
"Nope your right. Even I know not to do that. Even drunk I am not that stupid. Right paperwork get moving you made the arrest you get all the paperwork , so move. Get started. I will start next month's rota. Happy days,might even see if I can get some holidays in want me to schedule some for you too Sal. "  
"Nice long week end wait til i speak to Anthea please see if we can even Get one night away together. "  
"Of course I will do the same with My even if we get double shifts to cover each other would be worth it wouldn't it. Going to hold back now i think, might start let you and the rest of the sergeants take up some of the slack. Start you lot going for your Inspectors exams, some of you are more than ready to be honest. You included Sally. "  
"You think so boss."  
" its time Sally. Am not getting any younger and if we do decide to try for kids I will be looking to either step up or away. It's way past time. I never went for promotion because I was needed by Sherlock, not any more time I looked after myself and my husband. Would be looking at having my own sergeant after my job as both DI and Sherlock wrangler. "  
"Why thank you for that massive incentive to not go for my DI exams boss."  
" you known you don't mean that . Now fuck off finish your paperwork. "  
"Yes boss."  
Mike you free for a pint tonight, going to invite John Watson as well.  
As long As am not too late on earlies this week.  
The Stags then at 7.  
See you then.  
John you fancy a pint tonight the Stags at 7, Mike coming too.  
Great idea see you then  
"Sherlock am going out for a pint with Mike Stamford and Greg tonight."  
" No we have a case. "  
"No you have a case am going out for a pint. Besides I wasn't asking I was telling you."  
"You don't need to go out."  
" Am still going, nothing you can say will stop me. Not even trying to get me into bed will work. Although we do have time for a quickie before I go out. Interested. "  
"No answer that's fine still going out though. Pouting only works with children and by children I don't mean you."  
" time for a shower then. Oh and Sherlock don't wait up will you. I might be drunk when I get back no I definitely will be drunk no might about it. "  
The Stags Head.  
"Well look what the cat dragged in. How are you doing John. Last I heard you were sent home injured..What happened."  
" got shot Mike, shoulder injuries got infected trapped debris in the wound. Surgeon no longer an employment option. Got a locum job at the minute. Looking for other options in fact. Anything going at Barts. "  
"Always something going at Barts it's just that not a lot of people want them. More mundane to be honest. The labs are always looking for staff good staff that is. Retraining might be an option too if your interested forensic pathology is big news just now."  
"That would let you all manage Sherlock easier John, just throw dead bodies at him and he will be in his knees for you."  
" less of that, he tried to get me to stay in tonight told me I wasn't allowed out he had a case. Told him no to that shit. Told him I would be drunk and not wait up either. Besides he was talking about going to see Mrs Hudson after her dramatic day.  
"Whose Mrs. Hudson."  
" Sorry Mike, Sherlocks new landlady, her old tenant was murdered this morning outside the flat and it wasn't even Sherlock that did it either. Although he was lucky he wasn't murdered by me, well by being himself I would have got off with manslaughter might have even got of with self defense. Anyone who knows Sherlock would agree with me except John here. "  
" he is very good looking good lay as well. I like him he ticks all my boxes. "  
"Like that was it today, so that why he was flogging a corpse this afternoon thought he had put that experiment to bed obviously hasn't then."  
"He was flogging a corpse, does someone want to tell me why at least. "  
"Something to do with bruising before and after death some kind of timing thing he needed he said. We don't ask any more do we Greg. "  
"Nope as long as it's done under watchful eyes I stay out of it. Has he put anything in your fridge yet. Let me give you a piece of very important advice before using anything open check the contents very carefully, if he gives you something to drink or eat and you haven't either seen it made or opened in front of your eyes don't whatever you do drink it or eat it. Trust we have your welfare at heart. "  
"You are taking the piss the both off you aren't you."  
" Nope not taking the piss warning you that's all. You can't complain when he does it too you because we have warned you. No one warned us we paid for it. "  
"I lost three days, Sarah was going to kill him. He still runs when he sees her coming. Faster than I have ever seen him move too."  
"You are definitely taking the piss. There is no way he would do stuff like that to me. He likes me."  
" we thought He liked us too. Didn't make any difference. He has drugged Mycroft, his parents most of the people who actually like him and lots of people he doesn't Sally and Phil included. They had explosive diarrhoea for a fortnight Sally thanked him for helping her lose two stone. She never did put them back on either. "  
"Whats the story with that pair, i met Sally Donovan she seems all right. "  
"Sally is fine now, she had an affair with Philip Anderson finished now thank fuck, he was really bad for her. They were bad for each other. We couldn't tell her that at the time, it would have just made her cling to him more. He is staying faithful to his wife now. They went to marriage counselling it seems to be working for them. She now comes to anything that Phil is invited too. He doesn't come if she can't make it. Sally is dating again. They seem happy. Glad for her she deserves it. Hasnt had it easy either. She has had shit loads of abuse down the years I have known her. She only retaliated with Sherlock. Even that's stopped now to. Thankfully. "  
"Sarah likes Sally, that's good enough for me."  
" Sarah likes everyone except Sherlock, she hates Sherlock. "  
"And saying that I am heading home to my wife, before she comes looking for me."  
" Sarah rules the roost then Mike "  
" Yea she does, but I am early shift start at 6, it's now past my bed time John. I have my lovely wife to keep warm. See you two later, Greg remember Mycroft is phoning at ten ""  
" yes just finishing this and i will head home too."  
"Sorry John, need to be at home for my call from My. We always talk before going to sleep. Settles us both down. I hate sleeping on my own anymore. Fucking hate it. "  
" Sherlock never mentions his brother, what's the story there. He seems to like you and you take a lot of shit from him.  
"He is brilliant at what he does John, can't deny that but he has no brain to mouth filter. Whatever pops into his head he has to say out loud. Sometimes he catches bad guys with it and sometimes he get slapped, punched once he was even stabbed. It's was in his arm. He deduced this poor guy, who had been attempting suicide and making a bad job of it to be fair. Told him how to do it properly the next time, and that he wouldn't be missed anyway. The guy stabbed him. We got him help, he succeeded a year later in killing himself, he followed Sherlocks advice. "  
"Mycroft is way more intelligent than Sherlock, and he hates it. I told you this already John. It hasn't changed any. If we are not careful he will kill my husband. And that's when I will kill him. All my husband has ever done to him was try unsuccessfully I may add to keep him sober and happy. My would do anything for Sherlock he never defends himself when he attacks him never he takes everything he does to him. Gets him the best doctors the best rehab facilities whatever Sherlock needs or wants Mycroft gives him. And all he gets back is abuse. Their parents are the same. They too abuse my husband. She never speaks to him always down to him. "  
"Look John I need to go. Have to be home for my call. Hopefully he will get home for the week end you can meet him then, but not with Sherlock. He currently has a restraining order in place. For another two weeks. But I tell you this the next time I witness my husband being abused by Sherlock I will intervene, and he won't like it one little bit. On that you have my word. "  
"Night John. No doubt we will speak soon. "  
"Hi love, how was your day. No went to then pub with Mike invited John Watson gave him the scoop on Sherlock warned him about the drugs, and the body parts, don t think he believed us. I miss you love will you manage to get home for the week end. You wonderful man you. Are you trying to get into my pants by any chance Mr. Holmes, because I can almost guarantee you will get lucky. Can't wait to see love. Going to take the weekend off I will have a half day on Friday make your favourite dinner. Thought we might start chatting about the children then over the week end. We will have options love. Yea I miss you too. Won't be long til Friday two nights one full day, we can last that long love can't we. I love you too. Speak tomorrow night I will text during the day don t expect replies to my texts love as long as I get my call at night. Night darlin. Love you bye. "  
"Boss are we talking the week end off if not I need time. "  
"Already through Sally. We both finish at 3 on Friday not back til lunchtime Monday. Will that do. "  
"It sure will boss. Going to start the paperwork that is threatening to escape out the door. Who is up for next shout. "  
"Dimmocks lot are next up. Keep your fingers cross we don't get a spate. "  
"More than my fingers crossed sir, am sure you are the same way."  
" too right Sally. Get me a coffee I brought cakes in this morning too. Grab me one of those as well and it's time for filing. Woopiedoo. "  
"Good luck with that boss. Am off to start my own filing after get your coffee that is  
"Thank Sally. "  
"What do you want Sherlock, am busy."  
" I am bored, do you have any cold cases that might entertain me. "  
"Nope, not looking either, too busy trying to get my desk cleared before friday, taking the week end of. My is coming home for the week end going to spend it together preferably alone. So no you won't be invited break in and I will arrest you, but seeing as we both intend to be naked all week end you might not want to try that."  
"Please the very Thought of you two copulating is enough to turn my stomach."  
" yes well the thought of you and John does the same to me. "  
" I am bored Lestrade. "  
"Tough, go and find something to do then I am busy. See your self out why don't you."  
" oh and Sherlock put my wallet back where you found it. "  
"You are no fun anymore Lestrade my brother has made you as boring as the rest."  
" that suits me just fine, put it back Sherlock. Warrant card as well. Now piss of and give me peace. Don't come back before Tuesday next week either. In fact I will see you out. Folks check for your wallets Sherlock is bored. Now you can leave before you get lynched. Bye Sherlock. "  
Just hunted Sherlock out the office. Tried to swipe my cards again. He is getting predictable. Escorted him out shouting at the guys to check their own wallets, he took off runnng throwing two wallets behind him. Hopefully we won't see him again until next week.  
If you seen him he did it deliberately he is up to something.  
Didn't see him do it. Just know that he did. After all this time I do know some of his tells. If I can read you sometimes and I do, I can read him as well. He is easier. Just don't tell him. Xx  
Only you xx  
"Am done Sally, heading home on time for a change see you tomorrow."  
"Night boss. Won't be much longer myself."  
"Lestrade"  
"Oh come on am just home. What in the fuck has he done now. Jesus okay okay am on my way. Be about an hour rush hour traffic no I am not putting my blues on. Sit on him if you have too. Does he have another man with him short blonde with a cane. No right that's fine. No just getting in the car be as quick as London traffic allows me to be. Bye. "  
"What the fuck Sherlock. Can't you taken up a hobby or something less dangerous than home made fire works that didnt, then exploded damaging cars. Are you truly this fucking stupid at times. Guess you really are then. God you are thick as shit sometimes. I will tell you this right now, Mycroft is not bailing you out. Not that he can get too his phone anyway. Do what you want with him boys I will get his boyfriend to come and bail him out, he may as well get used to it anyway."  
" John you busy. What you are waiting on Sherlock, did he say where he was going. Something about a surprise. Did he say for who by any chance. Right so he wanted to surprise me and his brother with something nice did he. No that's fine John I will call you later. Yea I will let you known if I find him before you do. Yea see you. "  
"Looks like you will be here for a while Sherlock. So you wanted to surprise me and My did you. Guess the surprise is on you then Sherlock. Book him in boys criminal damage, manufacturing illegal fireworks destroying private property whatever else you can find as well. Am going home and if he trys to use any card belonging to either myself or Mr. Mycroft Holmes do him for theft as well will you. Give him his phone call in two hours boys. Night hope the rest of your shift is easier. "  
"Where are you going Lestrade get me out of here. Get back here you fucking arsehole. You will regret this Lestrade. I guarantee it."  
"Bye Sherlock. See you around sometime."  
" John, yes found him, he is currently being charged with criminal damage , using illegal fireworks that he made himself, and destruction of private property. I told the officers to charge him but not give him his phone call for two hours. You better take a lawyer with You this time John. He was setting fireworks in the garage of one of my properties fuck sake John I alone own more than half a dozen properties, my folks were property developers, luckily he doesn't know them all but he did know about my house in Peckham, he has stayed there before when he was detoxing. Yea that was the surprise, my crime if you like was telling him off about trying to steal my wallet and warrant card also helping himself to other people's as well. Hunted him from the office earlier on this afternoon. No John it was my property not joint, he has his I have mine. No John I won't let this go. He was deliberately setting up booby traps in my fucking garage. On what planet is that acceptable. Setting up that shit in a police officers house. What planet John i will tell you this, it isn't this one."  
"Tell him I will have another restraining order issued within 24 hours John. Tell him to stay away or he will be the one regretting his choices, not me for protecting what's important to me but him for the choices he has alone chosen to make. "  
"Hi love, no am fucking angry, your fucking brother has went too far this time. He could have killed us My he set up home made fireworks in the garage at the house in Peckham , did some damage too. My crime sending him packing earlier. Yea he told John he was giving us a surprise, he told John My he was doing it, didn't say it was fireworks in a garage. Oh i think John knows only too well what that means don't you. Sorry love he has crossed the line. I told John to take a lawyer with him. Getting a full restraining order too. Not playing his games anymore My he could have killed us. My it wasn't one or two small fireworks it was a large amount luckily your brothers lack patience with things paid off this time not all of them went off. Not letting him off this love. You can hate me if you like but at least you will be alive. Has Anthea increased your security yet, she has good. That's good, I don't want you out anywhere without protection. Yea I know but I worry about you love. I always have you know that. Yea okay then love I will see you tomorrow any idea what time you will be home, okay let me know when you can then yes, night I love you can't wait to see you tomorrow. "  
"What in the fuck were you playing at, fucking fireworks in a fucking garage what were you trying to do. Blow up your brother and his husband. Well come on then what was it. Some fucking surprise that would have been, you would have been up on domestic terrorism charges, and your brother wouldn't be able to save you then you fucking idiot, he would have been dead. Are you so fucking thick that you didn't know even a small amount of explosives are fucking dangerous in a confined space. Jesus basic physics would have told you that. Did you take physics at high school, well did you. And I have other news for you Greg is getting another restraining order and I don't blame him. Have they all just been waiting on an excuse to get rid of you. Still no fucking answer. "  
"If you give me chance to get a word in I would."  
" do you honestly think this is funny. "  
"Of course it's funny, i did it deliberately, made them misfire."  
" No you didn't you miscalculated and it backfired on you. So don't even start that shit. You just lost your fucking job. Jesus I thought you were smart but all you seem to see is that people are trying to stop you doing what you want to do. And then making them pay for it. Well I for one don't want that kind of person in my life. One that has no regard for anybody or anything myself included. It was nice knowing you Sherlock take whatever you brought with you and go. Don't call me again I won't answer. Good bye Sherlock. "  
"You know how to contact me when you change your mind John. "  
"I won't change my mind Sherlock, I know only too well what a small amount of explosives can do and the collateral damage that's done around them. Not everyone walks away unscathed. Not everyone walks away. "  
"Doors that way Sherlock, we could have had a good life together, your choice to ruin it no one else."  
"Hi John, is he home."  
" don t know Greg. He certainly isn't welcome here. I told him to leave, I can't stay with someone who is so determined to harm other people that he doesn't care what happens. The choices he made Greg are as you have tried to tell him wrong, and they hurt people, he is disengaged from reality. All he sees is himself no one else. I want a partner I wouldn't have got that from him. Sex isn't intimacy. Sex isn't love. Even I know that Greg. Rather hoping we can still be friends at least"  
"Yes I could always do with another friend John. Am getting My home over the weekend not leaving til Monday morning how about dinner at ours Sunday night. You can meet the good looking brother. But he is already spoken for sorry about that and I don't share either. "  
"Might go back to women for a bit again. Leave the men alone. "  
"Yea the Holmes men seem to ruin you for others, that's for sure. They are addictive with no hope of rehab working either. Well mine is "  
Looks like I might have someone trying to gain access to my home John. I wonder who that might be. Give me minute will call you back if I haven't in 30 minutes phone the police for me will you thanks. "  
"What do you want Sherlock. "  
"John threw me out. Told me to leave and not come back. Why would he do that Greg. What did you tell him. I need to fix it. I can't fix it if I don't know what you said."  
"Sherlock I am not opening the door for you go home. I never told him anything except what you did to my garage. Your decisions your choices remember Sherlock. I was merely reacting to the choices you made. Your choices lead John to telling you to leave Sherlock not me I wasn't involved in that decision. Go home Sherlock Just go home. "  
"I need to fix it Lestrade. Help me please. I need to fix it."  
"Look Sherlock I am not opening the door for you. I will speak to you tomorrow and not before. I am going to bed am sure when you think on what John said you will realise where you went wrong and perhaps how to fix it, if it can be fixed that is, sometimes stupidity can't be fixed Good night Sherlock"  
"Mycroft please answer the phone I need you brother. Please Mycroft."  
"What Sherlock I was sleeping, you know that thing you don't do very often sleep. I have a long day tomorrow can't this wait."  
" I may have upset Lestrade.  
"There is no may about it. You most certainly have."  
" he told John to finish with me. "  
"No i don t think so, your own decisions lead to that Sherlock. You used home made fireworks in a garage when the man you were having sex with and staying at his house, who was in Afghanistan and lost his profession to an IED that also cost him two of his comrades decided you were not what he wanted in his life. Now what point did that involve Greg. Apart from it being his garage you tried to booby trap."  
"It wasn't like that."  
" then what was it Sherlock. Tell me exactly what it was then. "  
"I I I don't know. I don't know what I was doing. It seemed the thing to do at the time. He keeps stopping me doing things. It was supposed to be funny."  
" and was it. Tell me that Sherlock was it. "  
"No it wasnt ."  
" That's right it wasn't even close to being funny, none of the nasty stuff you do to people is ever funny Sherlock and like Greg I too have had enough of it. If you can't at least respect my life you won't be a part of it. I refuse to allow you to continue to treat me the way you do. I have done nothing but try to protect you all your life. You have never made it easy so here you go Sherlock I am setting you free of my obligations I too like John do not need you in my life. I am going I do what Greg has been at me to do since he found out exactly how you have treated me for most of our lives. I will no longer enable you. I will not allow any further abuse to stand. You get to live your own life Sherlock, good luck I do wish you well Sherlock. I just won't be there to pick up the pieces anymore. Your life Sherlock live it well. "  
"My My please." " Good bye Sherlock. "  
"What's up love . Are you okay. What's happened."  
" I just spoke with Sherlock. I told him I wouldn't allow him to abuse me anymore. I am stepping back darling. We are more important together than Sherlock and I ever were. We will be having that conversation this week end darling i intend for us to start our own family as soon as we possibly can. "  
"Can't wait love. I will phone him tomorrow may go and see him too, see if you have managed to get him to think for once."  
"Okay darling. Speak tomorrow I will let you know when we leave. Love you."  
"Sally, I fucked up. I really fucked up. Can I come and talk to you please."  
" Sherlock, what what's happened. Are you okay where's Greg. "  
" he is fine he is at home. I fucked up Sally, can I come and talk to you please. I don't know what too do. "  
"Come round then Sherlock I will get the kettle on, you know where to come don't you."  
"Yes and thanks Sally. I will be there as soon as I can."  
" Greg I have a crying Sherlock heading my way. Want to explain. "  
"Sally just be in his corner tonight, we might have managed to get through to him, let him explain though, he did something completely stupid. Look just listen and try to help him please. "  
"Okay boss. See you tomorrow."  
" thanks Sal"  
"Come in Sherlock kitchen is through there teas should be ready two sugar and milk yea."  
" yes please. "  
"Okay what happened."  
" John threw me out, told me he didn't want me in his life. I did something stupid, I see that now. Mycroft too has told me not to come back, Greg hasn't yet. But he will. I know it. "  
"Right start at the beginning what did you do."  
" I broke into Greg's house in Peckham, I made some fireworks, I was setting them up in the garage to go off when the garage door was opened from the outside. They weren't meant to harm just startle. I over did them. They went off caused damage to the garage and a few cars outside. Greg was livid. The police that were there arrested me at Greg's say. They took me back to the station Greg told them not to give me my call for two hours, he was on the phone to John when he found out I told John about it being a surprise for him and Mycroft. "  
"Jesus Sherlock did you get hurt when they went off."  
" no am fine. Greg told John what to do. He came to get me at the station, we went back to his flat, it's where I have been staying since we met. He started to shout at me that I was stupid and what did I think I was doing. He told me he couldn't be with me as I wasn't what he thought I was. That it was cruel. I thought it would be funny, I thought John would find it funny. I didn't realise more likely ignored the fact that John lost his profession and his friends in Afghanistan to an IED. Mycroft too told me I was cruel and he didn't want anything else to do with me. Greg won't speak to me either. I really fucked up Sally. What do I do, show me how to fix this please. "  
"Oh Sherlock. Your are your own worst enemy."  
"Right first things first get your tea down your neck then we can see how we can try and mitigate some of this shit storm. "  
" Have you eaten anything today. "  
"Not hungry."  
" Tough I do better with food, toast and raspberry jam sounds good to me. I will make enough for you too. Get the kettle filled again we will need more tea. "  
"Thanks for this Sally, I didn't know who else to call. No one else would do it I alienate people I do it deliberately. Alone protects me."  
" No Sherlock alone gets you killed. We are social creatures we need each other, if we are very lucky we meet that one person that completes us I think John might be yours. That's why you are reacting this way. He makes you better by being together than you ever were alone. "  
"Right first things first. You can start by making amends by apologising for some of your more hurtful events, a heartfelt apology will go a long way on the road to where you want to be. Am thinking that you should start that with John. Make an apology and mean it Sherlock. Explain why you are apologising sometimes that's all it takes. The realisation that what you did was callous and cruel Even admitting you spoke to someone you don't even need to say it was me either. Besides no one would believe you now would they. "  
"You have to mean it though Sherlock, pretending doesn't work. Nor can we apologise then continue with the same behaviours we were apologising for in the first place. We always see when an apology is false. It might take some of us a while but we see it eventually."  
" you aren't with Anderson any more are you. "  
"No Sherlock I haven't been with Anderson for months. We barely speak and that's the way I want it. He filled a void I didn't known had. But it was poisonous. Besides I am with someone else and no they aren't married. I have never been happier. This one will last I know it as we both want the same things. And that's what being in a relationship does to you and for you. Well a good one. You both want the same things and work to get them wether that's holidays a house a new fridge for your experiments. I believe the trite expression is couple goals. I believe Greg's and your brothers are about becoming parents. They will make good parents. They have had plenty of experience with kids, But even we need to grow up sometime don't we."  
"Thanks Sally, I am not so sure it will work, but I have to try. "  
"Admit you were wrong and try not to make that mistake again. But if you do it again apologise. It's all you can do Sherlock, someone once told me the only things we truly own are our mistakes I think it some quote from a famous guy though I could be wrong. It struck a chord with me when I was trying to figure out the Philip thing.  
"Is that what you call it the Philip thing, you couldn't come up with a better expression. The Philip thing. "  
"Don't make me laugh you prick. I was stressed at the time all right. Fucking wanker"  
Thanks for this Sally I appreciate it. I have some thinking to do about what I want and don't want in my life I think. I will head back to Greg's old flat. "  
"Don't go overboard Sherlock a nice bunch of flowers and an apology will do wonders."  
"Can I call you again Sally if I get overwhelmed and fuck up ."  
" of course you can. You know where I live just call first though in case I have company. What I have a sex life too you know. "  
"Please no details there isn't enough brain bleach anywhere to get rid of that image in my head."  
" and there is the Sherlock We all know and love now fuck off I need my beauty sleep. "  
"Thanks again Sally"  
Bye Sherlock. "  
"Good God I just had bonding session with Sherlock. Fuck me gently wait til I tell Anthea she won't believe me."  
"Morning Boss, brought you a coffee."  
" shut the door have a seat. What happened last night.  
" He told me he fucked up his words not mine. I fed him tea and toast. We had a discussion. He now knows about Philip but not Anthea. Although I did say I was seeing someone. It's John Watson, he was the focus of his screw up if you like, not you or Mycroft although he did tell me that Mycroft literally told him to fuck off and grow up. I think he is Boss growing up at least where John Watson is concerned. I told him an apology as long as he means it will go a long way. He went back to yours to think things over, I would expect a visit today from him. You might even get an apology. "  
"That would be great if he means it Sally. Mycroft told me last night about his call from him and what he said to John, after he went to yours. Not sure if he will accept his apology. He might make him work a bit harder before he forgives him. That wouldn't be a bad things either."  
"Right I am determined to get my desk cleared before I bugger off at three haven't heard when they are back yet have you. "  
"Not yet hope it won't be too late. Making My's favourite dinner Veal Parmigiana we don't have it often, I have to let our butcher know before hand. Lots of butchers won't stock it. Ours has a good supplier its rosy pink in colour not that nasty white stuff. Well we like it. Making tart tatin and creme englaise as well. It's our go to celebration meal. Right paper work time piss of now Sal go get your own done. "  
"Sure boss. "  
"What do you want Sherlock. I told you i didn't want to see you again. Why are you here. "  
"Can I come John please, i would like to tell you something, I hope you will give me the chance to apologise and try to explain my actions. I will understand if you say no, but I would like the chance anyway."  
"Come in then. I have a shift starting in an hour so say what you have come here to say Sherlock. "  
"This isn't as easy in person as it was in my head. I am sorry John, I never intended my actions to bring you pain, but they did. I wanted to get a reaction out of Greg and Mycroft. I delighted in what I imagined their collective dismay would look like, and what my own reactions towards Mycroft would be. I have always seen him as my own perfect toy, there to accept anything I did to him without recourse or retaliation. I am wrong so wrong on all fronts. He should never have been abused by me or our sister. He was the convenient whipping boy, I followed my parents in their own treatment of him. Greg was correct when he said I hated Mycroft because he escaped them. That and being left behind did the rest. I was told a true apology would it not mitigate the situation but may go some way to it being understood and perhaps with time forgiven, I would like to prove to you that I did not mean the hurt I caused and I would like to show you I can be someone who will treat you correctly and be respectful of all parts of your life and the life I would like us both to have. I will leave you to think this over. I won't contact you at all, I will leave the next move down to you, I will try and prove that I do learn from my mistakes you have my number John. I will wait on your call. Thank you for listening. Good bye John. "  
"Holy fuck."  
" Greg are you busy, "  
"Waiting on Mycroft getting home, why what's up."  
" I just had Sherlock here apologising and meaning it too. "  
"Wow really"  
"Yes he apologised and left the next move too me. He will wait until I contact him. Look you mentioned dinner on Sunday night do you think Mycroft would mind if we talk about this during dinner, he has caught me off guard with this a bit. I am working tonight and all day tomorrow so I won't have time for anything else until Sunday anyway. Do you mind if we talk about this I mean. "  
"It will be fine John, Mycroft is very interested in keeping Sherlock happy I told you this before, it's all he wants for him to be happy and fulfilled."  
"We will send a car for you at 5:30, dinner will be at 6:30 any allergies I need to know about."  
" no none at all, not too keen on fish though, I can eat it, just don't enjoy it. "  
"A roast then will that do."  
"Perfectly"

"Okay John see you on Sunday."  
" that you at the airport love. "  
"Yes be home soon darling. Cant wait to see you. Anthea is currently having her own private conversation with Sally, it appears you have both been busy. "  
"Yes a bit will tell you later"  
"Okay darling, see you soon that's the call for boarding."  
" Bye love see you soon"  
Sunday evening.  
"Come in John, come meet Mycroft. We are just through here we spend more time in the kitchen than anywhere else in the house. My meet Dr. John Watson, told you My was the good looking brother didn't i. "  
"Don't listen to him Dr. Watson, he is biased."  
" call me John, please I get enough of Doctor Watson from patients. "  
"Certainly call me Mycroft, I do prefer my full name but Greg there never listens to me."  
" we have a two other guests this evening John, they too are involved with the Sherlock saga. That will be them. "  
"John you know Sally the other one is Anthea, Mys right hand woman and body guard, to name just a few of her duties. I can't tell you what else she does, she would need to kill you after it. We wouldn't find your body after it neither would Sherlock."  
"Shush you, or I will tell Omar you were eyeing up his lunch last week."  
"You are a cruel woman. His wife won't give me the recipe for her red lentil dahl, it looks and smells delicious you must admit that at least."  
" it tastes wonderful as well. "  
"Okay that's it your not getting dessert"  
"What did you make Greg. "  
"Pear and almond tart Sally with home made vanilla ice cream. "  
"Your own your own Anthea, sorry I can't help you out of this situation."  
" Coward"  
"No greedy."  
Come on let's get sitting down, we have a lot too discuss, most of it will probably be unpleasant. "  
"Right I will start this off, John you have Sally to thank for the apology, she is the one that talked him through the fiasco with the fireworks. She helped him see what he did wrong and how he might fix it. I must admit she did a brilliant job handling him. Better than I would have done to be fair. I would have just shouted at him til I was hoarse, he would have ignored me and went right back too it."  
" I just pointed him in the right direction. He got there in his own. He hasn't been heard from since then anyway, don't known if that's good or bad. He went back to your flat Greg didn't he. "  
"Think so. I haven't heard he didnt."  
" He visited Mrs. Hudson yesterday. He isn't moving into the flat until after he has heard from John. He doesn't want to pressure him into sharing it with him. And he will need someone to share it, with even with the discount she is giving him it's a bit on the high side where rent is concerned. Mrs. Hudson is not a sweet little old lady trust me on that. She kept her husband's books for him, he trusted her that was his biggest mistake she sold him down the river. Saying that she will pander to his wishes and wants. She will also provide positive reinforcement on an all most constant basis. He needs a lot of validation John. Our parents were not the best we could have had. They struggled with us all, we are so much more intelligent then them both. It lead to resentment. I tried to protect both him and Eurus, I was less than successful as you have since found out."  
"You were a child yourself My you did what you could, your uncle was as unsuccessful as you. If not more so he saw what was happening and didn't stop it. "  
"Our parents stopped him from doing more. He did try Greg. If he hadn't managed to get Eurus away we would have all died sooner than expected she would have continued to try at least. She still would even now."  
"He told me the other night you were right Greg, he was jealous Mycroft escaped their parents, even Eurus escaped them he didnt. I think that hurt him the worst, not his friend dying it was you leaving."  
" I have always known that Sally, but i was a child too. One who had been put under so much pressure by my parents and my siblings. I had to leave to survive. Luckily uncle Rudy got me into Oxford early very early even for me, I should have been a stupid teenager, instead I was being groomed for the position I now hold. My every move coordinated and orchestrated to maximise my potential. They made mistakes with me and I paid the price. I still do. "  
"I told Sherlock I wouldn't allow him any further leeway, he either accepted me as I am or he doesn't. No other option was offered to him. I step away from him. He no longer holds the critical place in my life, my husband and any future children we have must take precedence over him. He has to accept the consequences of his own actions. Sally let him see what that might mean for him and John, and more importantly what he had to do to get it. "  
"John I am Mycrofts filter to the world, nothing he does isn't calculated down to the last little detail with the exception of Sherlock. I have been so close for years to shooting him and paying the consequences after it too. I am also not the only one who feels that way Mycroft engenders a great deal of respect from the people he employs. I would have welcomed the consequences sometimes, I was the one that had to pick up the pieces and put Mycroft back together until Greg came into his life. Greg made my life so much easier, but he too had to pick the pieces up after Sherlock had yet again attempted to destroy his brother. I still think he will try again to do something to Mycroft I don't think he will stop at all. But we may have a chance to get if not a good man at least but not a bad one either. If it takes separating Sherlock from Mycroft permanently to stop this destruction he inflicts I will do it. If by getting you too together assured us he won't attack his brother again, I will fully support that as well. It boils down to either or, there are no other options.  
Sally said to me he listened he asked for clarification, I think this is the only chance we will ever get to get him to grow to mature, It will not happen again. You seem to have gotten under his skin and he wants so much for you to like him back, to take him back and he is willing to work for it. If you feel you can accept his apology and move on from this you should accept it. But be cautious, he won't suddenly change to be all sweetness and light he will never be like that no matter what you do, and he will do more stupid things that is a certainty. But they won't be all life threatening either his own or someone else's. In the end we can all try to persuade you but it is your own decision not ours. We will all support you in whatever decision you make. But it is your decision John. "  
"You lot don't hold your punches do you."  
" John I have known Sherlock all his life. Until our family imploded he was a sweet funny loving little boy. Who chased after me, everywhere I went he followed, my little shadow until Eurus began her games with us. Then it changed we were punished for being close, I had what She wanted Sherlock. We both learned early on to hide what we felt it was to be our downfall, if we had stuck together she would have never been able to do what she did. We still are hiding in some respects we always will now it's too ingrained on our psyche, we can't change it back to how it was. No matter how much i would like that. I have to accept the way things are now and move on whether you are in his life or not. You could be the making of Sherlock John, on that matter have no doubt. But that choice is yours we will accept the consequences either way. "  
"I agree John it's your decision. Only you can make it."  
" same for us too John your decision good or bad. "  
"Guess I need to decide what I want then doesn't it."  
" I will say this in my brothers defence John, if he loves its with everything he has. There are no half way measures, we are both Holmes, we love with our very bones. Once we love it will always be love. On that you can depend. "  
"Now who wants coffee and a brandy in the lounge."  
"Oh Yes please love , good idea that let us stop talking about Sherlock. Give John some peace. Taken them through love I will get the coffee made. "  
"Greg did you bake, please say you baked as well,"  
" yes I did, I will bring them through with the coffee, although I don't know how you keep so skinny i don't know. "  
"I haven't put on an ounce since Sherlock drugged me and Anderson. Keep meaning to tell him to market it as a diet drug. He would make a fortune. The side effects are distressing for the first two weeks though. "  
"God that was a horrible two weeks."  
" well for some of us that is. As you kept reminding anyone you didn't have a sense of smell. And it was all Sherlocks fault for drugging you anyway. At least Anderson booked off sick you didn't. "  
" I wasn't sick i had diarrhoea. And wind think that was the worst part to be honest."  
"Oh there are worse things he did, that was mild for Sherlock. Poor Mike, does Sarah still chase him."  
" Yea she started trying to sneak up on him. He squeaks when he sees her and runs in the opposite direction. I think the threat of her tying his nuts to his forehead scared him a little. If anyone could manage that it would have been Sarah, she always was a bit protective of Mike. "  
"What were they like at uni Mike always seems so easy going John. "  
"A fucking nightmare the pair of them. Everyone knew they were together even back then nobody messed with Sarah. Looks like a little China doll, that woman doesn't have bones she has a steel core. You know she has brothers right five of them all over six feet, they to run when they see her coming. Mike says her mother was the same. Tiny but lethal. You do not mess with Sarah, she doesn't take prisoners. Mike adores her he will do whatever she asks him too do no quibbling either. Don't think Mike is Mr nice guy either he is just As protective over her. Broke a guys nose for trying to chat her up. Dived over three tables to get to him, guy didn't stand a chance. She just smiled at Mike then kicked the guy in the nuts too. Nightmare the pair of them. They were always getting into fights, not with each other but other people, you looked like you were flirting with the other and watch out the ground was coming up to meet you very fast and painfully. We all got lots of practise with broken noses, fingers and even some toes. Sarah forgot one night she was wearing sandals toes broken on both feet. When one foot got sore she changed to the other."  
"Jesus she looks like she would be blown over in a stiff wind. "  
"Greg there are very scary woman out there that make even Sarah look sweet, most of them are under five feet tall. We all think they are harmless, nothing could be further than the truth. Most of them are homicidal maniacs. And I mean that in the most appreciative way. It's a well known fact that women would make excellent serial killers but the police have never found their victims. Even Sherlock wouldn't find them. Woman do make mistakes but none of us are stupid enough to tell them that, and if you do it's your own fault then if you get your nuts tied to your forehead now isn't it. "  
"Thank you John. A little praise goes a long way and it's nice to be appreciated. "  
"See what I mean Greg"  
"Very astute that John. "  
"Well am going to head back to my flat. Got a lot to think about. Mycroft it was lovely to meet you. You too Anthea, very nice to have meet you. I will let you know what I decide Greg so you can either prepare for Armageddon or start celebrating whatever applies. "  
"A car will be here to take you all home. Anthea I shall see you tomorrow, ready for another round of negotiations. Hopefully these will be the last for sometime."  
" I couldn't agree more sir. I will see you tomorrow. Good night Greg. "  
"Yea Goodnight to you too Sally. See you tomorrow about lunch time yea.  
" thanks for feeding us boss. Nice to get a home cooked meal every now and again. Am shit at cooking. Good at eating it though. "  
"Cars outside Anthea, can you drop John off before you and Sally head back home."  
" yes sir. "  
"Goodnight everyone thanks for coming."  
" you want a cuppa love. "  
"Yes please, did Sally steal the rest of the shortbread "  
"Of course she did I noticed Anthea pushing the plate nearer to her."  
"Come on I didn't put it all out anyway, or she would have been away with it all. I know her too well My. I kept some back. Not that silly love. Do you think John will forgive him. "  
"Yes I think he will he may take his time though. Think he will go for the long slow courtship, before falling back into Sherlocks bed again. That will be the only way to convince Sherlock to change his ways I think. But then again he may just dive straight back to the madness. Who knows not me I can only surmise. "  
"It would be good news for us if he does anyway."  
" yes darling it will. Let's get to bed darling, stop talking about my brother concentrate on us for a while. "  
"Well I did say you would get lucky didn't i."  
" I know I am darling so very very lucky. "  
"Just a quick message thanks for dinner I really enjoyed it. I have both Sallys and Antheas numbers just In case was what Anthea said. I think I will let him prove he can be a better man. But it will take time. I need to establish boundaries with him and that may be the hardest thing for him to grasp. But i think it will be worth the effort. Let me known if you fancy a pint one night. Thanks again for dinner. "  
"Good luck John, you will probably need it. You have more chance of getting some of the shortbread that Sally stole than having an easy life with Sherlock."  
" you noticed then, "  
"Of course she always steals whatever is left on the plate. But I am never stupid enough to let her see where the rest is stored or she would be away with that as well. Mycroft usually slips her a bag as well. It was used with great effect on Sherlock, she used to eat it in front of him devouring every bit with relish. The wailing was wonderful to my ears, the sulk was titanic as well."  
" thanks again Greg. I enjoyed it. Good night.  
"Yea night John."  
"Can I come in."  
" of course John. Come in. Sorry excuse the mess didn't expect company. Working on some experiments I get a bit blinkered when I start. "  
" I had dinner with Greg and your brother last night, you were the main conversation. "  
"I assume they all told you to not give me another chance. "  
"No they didnt, they tried to explain why you might behave the way you do. And what effect you have had on them and their lives. Most of it wasn't good at all. But they didn't try to change my mind. They gave me facts not conjecture. They all have given you chance after chance and they still give you more no matter what you do to them. The more they seem to try with you the worse you got. I don't understand Sherlock. You are surrounded by people who care for you and yet all you do is abuse them. I don't understand it at all. I know you can be a good man I feel that in my bones, I know we could be very happy together as well, but I can't let you treat me the way you treat the others who love you. I am damaged Sherlock, I have Ptsd, I can't be around people that are abusers, I have my own battles still to fight. I need support from the people I invite into my life, as I would expect to support them with their own struggles. If we are to move on from this it needs to be a partnership equality in everything. Now while i am aware that certain traits are too ingrained to change completely they can be minimised and with time worked around. The key to any relationship is trust without trust there is nothing. I have to be able to trust you implicitly with me, with my mental health and my heart. I have to know whatever you do will not endanger me or yourself, because I know we could become so much more than the sum of our parts Sherlock. Nothing stays good all the time everything requires effort relationships are the same . If we don't put the work into it it won't last and that is what I don't want. I am not saying I love you Sherlock at least not yet but the potential to love you is high very high. But I have to be able to trust you and the choices you make, I can't do that while you abuse the people that love you. "  
"John all my life I have taken whatever I wanted, it was how we were raised. Eurus changed everything. Nothing stayed the same after she killed Victor."  
" Your brother thinks she did that because you followed him everywhere, she wanted what he had, you. "  
"My was my world along with Victor, we had such adventures together, a time of innocence. It didn't last. It never does. She made sure of that. Our parents didn't help. The golden child Eurus the beloved daughter. The psychopath. Did Mycroft tell you I am the stupid one, he and Eurus far outstrip my intelligence, they both have the intelligence of a generation. My sees patterns where they shouldn't exist. He sees what people hide, he is quicker than almost every single computer in existence. Did you know he holds more patents on inventions than any other person ever has. He sold ideas to Steve Jobs he still owns Apple shares if he ever sells them they will go out of business, his every move is watched on the stock exchange and they try to follow him. He develops apps in his spare time. He finds it therapeutic he says. If you show me what apps you have on your phone I can guarantee he made more than half of them. But he left me with the people who did not have my best interests at heart. Uncle Rudy took him away from me after I had already lost everything else. My anchor was gone. I got lost, I think sometimes I still am."  
"John I can't say I won't ever screw up again because I will, I get an idea in my head and I have to follow where it leads my mind doesn't work any other way. I have to answer the puzzle. I have to find out the answer even if I don't know the question. But I will try that is all I can do. You will need to remind me on an almost daily basis that I am not infallible, I have an ego that requires almost constant feeding as well. While I am the stupid child I too have a vast intellect. I started taking drugs to slow my mind down they didn't work for long I got addicted. Greg Lestrade saved me from myself, he gave me puzzles to solve he still does I never knew why I mattered to him I still dont. But i am grateful for it. "day  
"I think we should go back and start again. start by doing things properly. "  
"Hi the names John Watson, can I interest you in a date tonight by any chance. "  
" Sherlock Holmes John, and yes that sounds wonderful. "


End file.
